


Ineffable Neighbors

by casiferownsme



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale is new to the neighborhood, Crowley instantly has the hots for him, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Neighbors, Pet Names, Softness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two Adorable Dorks Falling in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casiferownsme/pseuds/casiferownsme
Summary: Aziraphale moves into a new neighborhood, not expecting to get a new house AND a new boyfriend.





	1. Welcome to the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm practicing writing so I thought I should ask my friends for fic ideas. My close friend @optcldrift (Instagram) has has this idea and is making a comic off of it! I have not had the chance to watch Good Omens yet, but I still hope they're in character :))

"Grow properly or I'll chop you down!" Crowley had yelled shamelessly at his plants, watering them with an angry expression. 

He didn't keep it up for long though, as it turned into curiosity when he heard a car door slam shut.

The redhead turned around to the sound and stared in awe. He even had to remove his glasses to see the beauty in his viewpoint better. 

"Well hello there," he mumbled to himself, turning his body back to his plants properly so he could act busy while just using that excuse to stare.

His neighbor was definitely a little thicker, his white hair messy likesomeone had ruffled it a million times, and his outfit definitely all types of hot and nerdy.

_Is he single? _Crowley thought, before one of his plants drooped down onto his head.

"I warned you!" Crowley spat at his plant, scowling when he tried fixing the posture of it.

That's when Aziraphale noticed the redhead. He had just come back to get the rest of his boxes, but obviously heard the man's loud voice.

_Is he yelling at his plant?_ Aziraphale thought to himself, amused. He giggled, trying to stifle it by hiding it as a cough. 

Aziraphale got out the rest of his boxes, which he didn't have a lot of, and stumbled back inside. He had dropped the box titled 'recipe books' and some even fell out of it. Fantastic.

Crowley used that as an excuse to go on and help him. Good impressions are important on cuties. 

He had just dropped his hose and didn't care about turning off the water, just rushing to pick up the books and lay them into the box again.

Aziraphale rushed outside and was pleasantly surprised that his hot neighbor was packing up his box. "Thank you," Aziraphale smiled as the still nameless man handed the box to him.

"You're welcome," Crowley said with confidence, "I'm Crowley, your neighbor," he held out his hand to the angelic looking man.

Aziraphale was taken aback by the man's name, but it was actually a quite interesting surprised and he wasn't disgusted like his parents would've been. He took the man's hand and smiled even brighter, if that was even possible, and shook it. "Aziraphale," he replied.

"Aziraphale? Quite a religious name you have there," Crowley chuckled, "What brought you here?"

"Well, actually that is a quite linking question to your statement before. I am religious, hence why I moved because my parents were being-"

"Religious nutcases?" Crowley interrupted, a smirk playing on his lips.

Aziraphale wanted to be offended by it because he did love his parents kinda, but all he could really do is laugh. "Yes, that is correct," he smiled, "Thank you for your help. I'm a bit clumsy sometimes."

Crowley made a dismissive hand gesture and smiled back (or rather, smirked). "Don't mention it. Although I don't suppose you could pay me back with champagne and dinner at my place after you've settled in?" Crowley asked hopefully, biting his bottom lip.

Aziraphale was beaming, his cheeks tinted in a slightly red color. Like he might say no to that? "I'd love to," The shy male replied, "I assume you need my number, so I can inform you when I'd be free."

"Yes! Yeah, that," he got out his phone and handed it over to Aziraphale, who typed in his number and handed it back. "Soo.. do you need anymore help?"

Aziraphale laughed softly, "I think I'm okay for now. Although it would be quite nice if you could help me when the furniture arrives."

"You know where you can find me," Crowley winked, retreating back to his house after they exchanged goodbyes.

Oh shit, the hose!


	2. Ineffable Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley helps with furnishing Aziraphale's house, and it ends with a date.. and a little present for both men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update, yay!! I love @optcldrift's comic so damn much, honestly. Y'all have no idea. 🥺💓

Aziraphale had called Crowley two days after they met to help him with the new furniture. It wasn't a lot.. just a few closets, drawers and couches...

Well, they started at lunch and ended at seven in the evening. Although they were exhausted, they did have fun.

Aziraphale would drop something because of his clumsiness, and Crowley would laugh and reassure him that it was fine and 'it happens to the best of us'.

Crowley would shoot dirty looks at Aziraphale's already dying plants, threatening them with their life if they dared to die.

At the end of it, when everything looked good and new, they both exhaustedly sat down on the cozy couch and sighed.

"My apologies if I overworked you today. I can pay-"

"Pay?!" Crowley interrupted him, disgusted. "Don't you dare even think about it, angel," the nickname slipped out but was dismissed by both men. Although Aziraphale was blushing quite visibly.

"Alright, alright. At least we can now.. get back to your idea of the date?" The white haired male smiled shyly, and Crowley loved that smile already.

"Awesome," Crowley stood up, offering a hand to Aziraphale and helping him stand up. "Champagne is in my fridge, and I planned shrimp salad and noodles for dinner, if that's okay?"

It was obvious Crowley was interested and tried making a good impression on his beautiful neighbor. Even a blind man could see it.

Aziraphale hummed in agreement, "I think that sounds wonderful. I didn't know you could cook," the man said, impressed and hungry.

"I try," Crowley mumbled. He was a good cook, but he didn't wanna jinx anything by being too cocky. For once.

They entered Crowleys humble abode, where he told Aziraphale to make himself comfortable.

Aziraphale sat down on the living room couch and turned on the TV, being told to just do whatever he wanted until dinner was ready.

Crowley of course insisted he'd do this alone, but even though Aziraphale was as soft as a cloud (inside-out), he was persistent and wanted to help, so he did.

"I went to culinary school before I opened up my own bakery years back," he informed Crowley, "You can trust me," the man had chuckled.

Crowley did trust him. With a name like Aziraphale, face like an angel, and innocence of a man-child, he was sure the trust had already been built.

Not only that, but Crowley totally had the hots for him.

Dinner was ready about twenty minutes later, and Aziraphale set the plates on the dining table as Crowley filled the champagne into the glasses. It was quite a romantic set up, considering it was getting dark out and Crowley's dining table was in front of the window with an almost perfect view of the sunset.

It's like the god he didn't believe in wanted him to get laid.

Usually, Crowley was the type to test the waters, decide if it's good, and if it is: he'd jump right in.

Aziraphale didn't seem to be that kind of person, so maybe Crowley would have to take baby steps into the water this time. He was fine with it, in some ways.

They chatted about their lives to know each other better, Crowley informing Aziraphale that he was a hobby botanist, and then started working at a car dealership after graduating college. He loved plants a lot, but he also had a thing for cars.

Aziraphale had laughed and informed him that he did, in fact, see Crowley talking to his plants when he first got there. It was endearing to him.

Then Aziraphale talked about the culinary school and the competitive people there, and how it totally wasn't his thing to become a cook and rather became a baker. He'd found a new passion, which was pastries, and he loved it.

Crowley of course let out the most laughable flirt, "You're sweeter than the pastries you make," he really wished he could just disappear when he said that, but Aziraphale blushed and dismissed him shyly with a 'oh, stop it'.

Aziraphale was stupidly cute, and it wasn't fair. What about Crowley's self control??

The date ended smoothly, Crowley walking Aziraphale to his door and them talking about having enjoyed the day and date a lot.

What Crowley didn't expect, was Aziraphale's eyes flickering to his mouth, then back to his own eyes. He took that as an invitation to gently press his lips against the other male's for a couple of seconds, and then pulled away.

Aziraphale's cheeks and tips of his ears were red. It was so cute.

They said their shy goodbye's, and Crowley knew he was already head over heels.


	3. Rainy Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While it was cold outside, inside it was getting a little hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the last [nsfw] chapter 👀

So, it's been almost a whole month since Crowley and Aziraphale had started dating. They were the perfect types of opposites that still had a lot in common.

The pet names that used to 'slip out', became pet names that are now completely planned out and a sign of affection.

It was all in all going pretty well, and Crowley's rarely self conscious mind had spoken up this time, reminding him that hey, good job! You didn't fuck up yet. Not very comforting in Crowley's opinion.

But, they have been taking their relationship nice and slow for the past month.

Crowley doesn't usually do that, mostly not because he's very horny from nature, but once again; Aziraphale is like a cloud. A cloud he'd rather not ram his lightning bolt in yet, thank you very much.

Well, he wants to, but he doesn't wanna cause a storm if it's too early. He'd rather wait for Aziraphale to hint that he wanted it.

Lucky for him, on a stormy day that's exactly what he got. Aziraphale had snuggled up to him on the couch, and had actually began to kiss his neck.

Okay, Crowley was a bit taken aback by it, but completely positively. It wasn't usual that his angel was so forward. Special day, he assumed.

He snaked an arm around the other male's waist, pulling him closer. "That's a very nice surprise there, angel," he said, voice a little slurred due to the kisses.

"I would hope so. You have no idea how long I've wanted to stop being a coward, dear," he chuckled against Crowley's jaw, making the man shiver in anticipation.

The redhead pulled his angel onto his lap, finally kissing him like he craved it all along.

Crowley pulled away after a couple of kisses, his hand buried in Aziraphale's hair. "How far do you wanna go?" He asked the other male, whose face looked completely dazed, his lips kiss-swollen. It took all of Crowley's self control to not kiss him again and give him time to answer.

"Crowley," Aziraphale blushed, and it was quite obvious he was extremely shy about what he was going to say. "I uh," he cleared his throat, "I really want you.. but I.. I'm not ready to go all the way yet.. is that.. a problem?"

Crowley's smile was genuine and blushy. "That's no problem, angel. Just relax, okay? I got you," he reassured his boyfriend.

Aziraphale nodded, then Crowley smashed his lips onto Aziraphale's again, turning a little so he could gently lay him down on the couch and be on top.

Hands were traveling from both parties, mostly Aziraphale, as he was trying to get Crowley's shirt off. Once the redhead realized as much, he pulled the shirt over his head before occupying his angel's lips again.

Even though it's unexpected of him, Crowley was the one to pull away when he realized that they were really going to do this.

"Aziraphale-" he cleared his throat, "Are you- Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, are you.. ready?"

Aziraphale nodded, stroking Crowley's arms. "Yes. I'm very sure, Crowley. I want you," he blushed at his own confession, avoiding looking Crowley in the eyes.

The redhead propped Aziraphale's chin up so he could look at him again. "Don't worry, angel. I feel the same way," he said reassuringly, smiling.

Aziraphale looked at Crowley's exposed chest, and he found it stunning. Thin and muscular.. which he himself did not have. What if Crowley wouldn't like his body because he was chubby?..

Just then, Crowley slowly let his hands roam Aziraphale's upper body, buttoning down his shirt.

Aziraphale's worries were still swirling around in his head, but Crowley's tongue in his mouth made it easier to forget about them.

The redheaded male managed to take off the blonde's shirt, separating his lips from Aziraphale's to kiss down his neck.

"_Oh! _Crowley-" he blushed, his cheeks a deep shade of red.

Crowley seemed to love Aziraphale's reaction, since the kisses became a little harder and wetter, which felt _so good_.

The blonde whimpered and whined as Crowley's lips and tongue worked their magic. Aziraphale was in heaven, that was just it.

Crowley kissed Aziraphale's chubby belly, nibbling on the skin occasionally, making the other male gasp.

It seemed like the redhead knew what he was doing, since he slowly continued undressing his supposed angel.

Aziraphale's pants were off in no time, his hardness very visible through his boxers. He blushed in embarrassment, but Crowley only looked like he was about to eat the blonde up.

Which also, made Aziraphale incredibly aroused. Crowley's expression? He wished he could frame it on a wall.

The blonde usually didn't demand anything, but this time he did. "Take off yours too," he blushed even harder as he said it, averting his eyes.

"Of course," Crowley responded, getting off the couch to do just that. He took off his jeans, threw them in a random direction he didn't care about, then practically jumped Aziraphale afterwards.

They kissed until they had to pull away for air, which Aziraphale lacked because Crowley was _grinding!_ _**Grinding!!!**_

And Aziraphale felt so damn good, his brain short circuited.

"_Crowley!_" He shouted in pleasure, whimpering the redhead's name over and over again, until Crowley's possessiveness needed more.

He undressed Aziraphale completely, only leaving him in his socks after taking off his boxers. Crowley took off his own as well, then reached for Aziraphale's cock and took it in his hand along with his own shaft, before slowly stroking them both.

The slick sound of the precome as he jerked them both off was heavenly, just like the way it _felt_.

Aziraphale was whining and whimpering, along with Crowley who was yet trying to silence his sounds. "Aziraphale," he moaned, biting down on his bottom lip.

Crowley leaned down to continue sucking on the blonde's neck, wanting to mark him. Because factly, Aziraphale was _his_ and _**his only.**_

Their orgasms arrived very soon because it was their first time (in a while, for Crowley) and they were covered in their mixed come.

Aziraphale looked completely blissed out, and also very satisfied and happy. So did Crowley, though.

"That was.." Aziraphale started, "Crowley, that was amazing.." he ended up whispering, his cheeks red and eyes glossy.

Crowley gave Aziraphale a small peck on the lips, his clean hand moving up to run a hand through the blonde hair. "So were you."


End file.
